


Wild Night

by Ziane



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DORMY!, M/M, One Night Stands, Open Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/pseuds/Ziane
Summary: During their vacation in Ilios, Hanzo and Akande meet their utmost temptation, and of course, take him back to their hotel room.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Hanzo Shimada, Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. See you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dormchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormchi/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Dormy! (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ I wanted to write something for you, and I knew you'd love a dose of McDoomZo (sorry I lied saying it was Doomzo xDDD). I enjoyed writing this so much and I can finally share it with you. I hope you like it, that you laugh a bit too, and that you find it hot (I sure do) (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ We are Akande-sexual after all xDDDD
> 
> Thank you for being my friend and sharing so much with me! ╰(⸝⸝⸝´꒳`⸝⸝⸝)╯I hope your day is full of people you love, surprises, and the gifts you deserve. May all your writing dreams come true (*ꈍ꒳ꈍ*) I wish you the best year!

The refreshing breeze of Ilios at night opposes with the heat of a nightclub at peak hour. Hanzo juggles with a pair of cocktail drinks as he shoulders his way toward his table -he smiles at Akande in the distance- and his beautiful husband. The sun, the rocky coast, and the crystalline waters of the beaches are like a dream after almost a year without a vacation.

He sits by his large frame, kissing his cheek before he sips at his drink, his gaze perusing over the bar until he finds the stranger that hit on him as he ordered their drinks. “What are you looking for?” Akande whispers against his ear, curious about who snares his husband’s attention. “Are you checking someone out?” he teases.

Hanzo gasps in a mixture of feigned offense and delight that his partner knows him so well. “Maybe,” he nudges him with his elbow, his eyes returning to a pair of joyful eyes twinkling with mischief. He still cannot believe he dragged Akande far from work and into a week of complete relaxation and self-indulgence. 

They both deserve this romantic getaway. Akande is finally free from his cellphone and the reunions looming over him every morning and every other evening too, and Hanzo can forget about the tiring hours he spends at the hospital. Their marriage is the best thing that happened to them despite both working crazy hours and struggling to find time for themselves and for each other. But whether he slips into bed by his side even if it’s for just a couple of hours before Akande has to get up for work or they have the whole Sunday to linger in bed until brunch time, Hanzo feels the luckiest man alive. They make it work somehow, and he’s enamored with the man as much as after their first date and the toe-curling goodnight kiss that Akande pressed on his lips before asking for a second one.

Hanzo turns to look at him, cupping his face and kissing those plump lips that drive him mad with want. “Tell me about the guy,” Akande whispers with a sheepish grin. “Who do I have to punch?”

“Are you sure? He is very cute…” Hanzo pouts slightly when Akande arches a questioning eyebrow at him.

From the terrace, the loud music of the dancefloor reaches them muffled and distant, their landscape a busy place full of people having drinks, conversing, and dancing contrasting with the endless line of the horizon; the sky merging with the sea, and a myriad of twinkling stars and occasional waves that hurry to crash against the cliffs.

“Let me guess,” Akande hums, winding an arm over Hanzo’s shoulders while he taps his chin with his finger. Among the small crowd trying to get a drink, he spots a guy with a black shirt and blond hair. “That one?” Hanzo snorts, shaking his head. “Okay…”

“He tried to flirt with me,” Hanzo whispers as if giving clues so he can find the mysterious guy from the bar, “and apologized when he saw my ring and how I grabbed two drinks instead of one.”

“Charming.” Akande rolls his eyes, then he points at a brawny guy wearing a t-shirt two sizes too short for him. He’s not as big as himself; Akande spends precious time at the gym and his husband appreciates his efforts and his muscles.

“Not tonight,” Hanzo teases with a chuckle. “You’re getting warmer, though…”

Akande’s lips stretch in a wide grin. “That guy.” He points with his chin at a ruggedly good-looking guy wearing snug jeans and a checkered flannel. But his smile falters when the man turns around and leans back on the counter with a beer in his hand and eyes hunting the place for a trick for the night. He cannot blame Hanzo, the guy is gorgeous, a five o’clock stubble adorning his jaw, hair long enough to get in the middle of a pair of whiskey-colored eyes, and a presence that doesn’t go unnoticed.

Hanzo hums against his neck, “yes,” and presses a kiss there while Akande sips at his drink and downs half of it in two gulps as if suddenly he was unbearably thirsty. “We should take him back to our hotel,” Hanzo purrs.

Akande chokes on his colorful cocktail, leaving it on the table before he turns wide-eyed to his husband. “Hanzo,” he chides in a whisper.

“He’s hot and you haven’t even heard his voice yet,” Hanzo says, biting his lower lip and hoping his husband understands his sudden craving. Akande has always been, whether it was experiencing something new in the bedroom or getting off in public places. The time they fucked in his office, on his desk, before a billionaire deal meeting will be forever ingrained in his mind; even his cock perks up a bit at the memory. For a gentle reminder, Hanzo places a hand on his thigh and smiles when his leg flinches. Over-the-clothes handjobs under the table are one of those little things his husband loves to bits.

“Are you serious?” Akande swallows, reading in Hanzo’s eyes the answer he needs. “No more alcohol for you, baby,” he says, downing Hanzo’s drink in a long gulp. Hanzo pouts, stealing Akande’s cocktail glass in retaliation.

“I am not drunk,” Hanzo hisses.

“We’ve had five of these,” Akande jokes, trapping Hanzo’s chin with his big thumb and forefinger and tilting his head up.

Hanzo drowns into his deep, black eyes. “Perhaps a little tipsy,” he gasps, a sultry smile stretching on his lips, “but I have a good feeling about him, and…” The pregnant pause curls Akande’s stomach, knowing when Hanzo Shimada is dead set on something, it usually ends up well for both. “And you owe me a threesome.”

“Excuse me?” Akande scoffs, pretty sure he hasn’t promised to let another person in their bed in the recent past because the idea itself fumbles in between outrageous and hot as sin.

Hanzo smirks as if he had a straight flush. “New Year’s Eve of 2075, you said…”

“After three bottles of champagne!” The memory of that night comes back to him in a rush, and he curses his past self and his weakness to make Hanzo happy and grant him his every wish without a second thought.

Hanzo gives a soft peck on his lips to stifle a chuckle. “You said you would make all my fantasies come true one by one…”

“I meant that,” Akande quips, “and I have, yes?”

“... even if they included another man,” Hanzo finishes. Akande grunts in frustration, realizing he’s right. Hanzo has toyed with the idea of a threesome for a while now, and he not only agreed that it would be really hot -because it is- that he also encouraged it, believing it was more like a fantasy than something they would make a reality. He likes Hanzo enjoying himself with another man, of himself having sex with someone else besides his husband, but it also scares him to share someone so precious to him. Akande is a jealous man, always been, and Hanzo is determined to bring that trait to the surface and into their sex life.

“Do you really want this?” Akande asks with a half-smile.

“Only if you do too,” Hanzo smiles. “It could be so much fun,” he says, his fingertips caressing Akande’s neck teasingly and traveling down to the unbuttoned neck of his shirt. “He’s so sweet and has a southern drawl that you’ll love.”

“Competition,” Akande rumbles in a growl.

“Healthy competition,” Hanzo teases. The hand on his thigh skims up and down the thin fabric of his trousers, his fingers sneaking inside the warmth of his groin briefly enough to be discreet, but also to fog his judgment.

“Not a word more or you’ll convince me to follow you into this crazy idea,” Akande chides, peppering kisses on Hanzo’s smirking lips. “Or to hell for all that matters.”

“I want you to watch us,” he breathes out into his mouth before he hides in the crook of his neck for more gentle nibbles. “I want you to get angry and horny and then,” he swipes his tongue on his fluttering pulse point, “then you can have your way with me or with him, or both.” He kisses his neck, his skin still hot by the bath of sunshine they took this afternoon at the beach. “I want to see you fucking him and making me wish it was me instead.”

Hanzo moves his hand up his thigh again, this time forgetting the discretion as he cradles his heavy bulge into his palm. He’s getting harder by the minute, and even if Akande chickens out and they head out to their hotel on their own, Hanzo knows this will translate in a night of horny sex clouded by fantasies of another set of hands between them.

“Someone will see us,” Akande babbles despite loving the deft hand knowing exactly where and how to fondle his awakening cock.

But Hanzo refuses to give up so easily. “I want you to realize that I am yours even when another man is fucking me,” he whispers into his ear, his hand massaging the half-hard cock bulging in his groin. Knowing his husband, he should stop before there’s a wet spot uncomfortably obvious on his light grey trousers. “What turns me on is that your eyes will be on me, that you will be watching me, taking care of me,” he trails off when a long, deep growl rumbles in his chest, “approving of me getting fucked while you wait for your turn.”

“When you put it like that…” Akande mumbles.

Hanzo realizes Akande needs just a little push to jump headfirst on what he hopes is an unforgettable night for the two of them. He’s getting so hard, Hanzo might take him to the first discreet place he finds to blow him since just the dirty talk is doing wonders for his libido. “You two together could stuff me full,” he whispers mischievously, noting how his cock jerks into his pants.

“Fuck, Hanzo,” Akande curses, his hot breath puffing against his cheek, the grip on his shoulders tightening.

It’s not like the first two days after they arrived at Ilios they came out of the hotel room; fucking, sleeping and surviving on room service when necessary. When they exhausted each other they got out to eat, bask in the sun, and saunter the picturesque place. Akande should have known Hanzo’s insatiable nature had a lot more in store for him.

“What makes you think he’s interested in us and not just you?” Akande asks, grasping Hanzo’s wrist as a warning to stop teasing him.

“You definitely are,” Hanzo chuckles, patting his knee as he reclines back on his chair and sips at his cocktail. “As if I didn’t know my husband.” A quick glance at the counter blesses him with the sight of the sexy stranger staring at them with a shit-eating grin on his face, and suddenly a blush spreads on his cheeks. “We could use the chance to spice things up,” he says without taking his eyes off of him, “live a little.” A delectable chuckle rumbles in his throat, and Hanzo flicks his eyes back to his husband. “Although I love our sleepy sex,” he teases with a smirk.

“When you get home at five in the morning and I need to get up at six?” Akande says with a sheepish grin.

Hanzo nods, pressing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth. “But tonight I want to get wrecked by two handsome men,” he whispers against his lips, eliciting yet another laugh from him. He had forgotten how shameless he is when he gets tipsy and horny.

Akande nibbles at his lower lip before he turns his gaze to the bar and finds the stranger glancing back at them. “Invite him for a drink,” he says. The moment the words come out of his lips, Hanzo bites back a moan and assaults Akande all teeth and tongue for a deep kiss.

When he gasps for air, Hanzo smiles at his husband before he shoots a look at the bar and finds him still looking at them. If he’s been watching all along, he has probably witnessed their little back-and-forth game from before, if not more. The man lifts his beer at him as a polite greeting, and Hanzo crooks a finger at him in invitation. The stranger points at himself and at them. _Come join us_ , Hanzo mouths, and the guy nods.

“I think he finds us both hot,” Hanzo whispers, and they chuckle nervously in unison.

“You mean you’re attracted to him,” Akande teases, kissing his temple as they both watch their hopefully future hook-up turning around and paying his drink to the bartender.

“That too.” Hanzo bites his lower lip while checking again that tight backside that seems to hug the jeans and not the other way around. “Jealous?”

“He’s handsome,” Akande says, ignoring his husband’s teasing. “And I can’t blame him for his good taste.”

Akande hides his nerves behind a deep sigh. He’s no stranger to Hanzo’s wild ideas in and out of the bedroom; he loves them to bits and it wouldn’t be the first time they have a third party on a wild night. But making out and dancing with a guy in a club isn’t the same as inviting them into their bed. That’s new, and a mixture of excitement and fear churns his stomach. Despite Hanzo’s adventurous nature, they’re faithful to each other and exclusive as a couple until apparently, tonight.

Before they met, a new lover would find their way to his bed every week or so, business trips were good to find one-night stands. Hotels, discretion, no attachments. But since they started dating, sex meant nothing unless it was with him, his connection with Hanzo irreplaceable. It took him less than a year to propose. He’s the kind of man that closes a deal without reservations; if things fit, he goes ahead, and they were made for each other.

Akande reminds himself this is about Hanzo but also about them experiencing something together. A new scenario, sex with someone else but together, sharing, loyal, their feelings beating strong in their hearts. “I love you,” he whispers before the stranger prowls his way to their table. He has to love his husband’s shameless side when he makes him feel alive every day.

“I love you too,” Hanzo answers with a knowing smile.

The man steals a chair from an unoccupied table. “Howdy,” he says, leaning on the backrest with a hand while stretching the other to Akande. “Jesse McCree. Nice to meet ya’.”

“Akande Ogundimu.” They seal the introduction with a firm handshake and a shared smile. “You already know my husband, Hanzo Shimada.” He has to remind himself he’s someone they don’t know, someone they won’t see again after tonight and either they’ll have a fun story to tell their friends or a night full of heated memories to get all raunchy at home.

Hanzo beckons McCree to take a seat, and before an uncomfortable silence kills their determination, he speaks. “Sorry I hit on your husband,” McCree graces them with an insouciant shrug and a hot-searing grin. “I couldn’t help myself.”

His apology sounds more like flirting, and it goes right to Hanzo’s groin. “It’s fine,” he says.

Truth is, the sweet nothings McCree whispered to him tumbled his stomach. Not that the guy wasn't hot and charming, but his voice had a smug tune and a drawl that turned him weak on the knees. Hanzo still enjoys getting hit on by other men, but he usually shows them the ring with a smile and that’s it. That’s what he did tonight, but McCree clicked his tongue adorably and before an apologetic smile crept up his lips, he whispered a straight-forward and definitely raunchy proposition just for him until his earlobes turned scarlet red.

“If I saw him alone in a club, I would try my chances too,” Akande quips, and they all chuckle to shake the nerves.

“You two been married long?” McCree asks.

“Five wonderful years,” Hanzo says, sneaking a love-struck glance to Akande.

“Six next November,” Akande reminds him.

A waiter interrupts the tender exchange, sliding on the table a pair of drinks similar to what they were having and another beer for McCree. “This round’s on me,” he says with a grin. “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Thank you,” Akande says, sipping at the sweet cocktail. The guy seems nice and interested at least in having a drink with them, if the night will go as Hanzo expects, that’s another story. “What about you? Are you married?”

“Me?” McCree lets out an amused chuckle. “I’m a lone wolf, single and on the hunt.” He winks at Akande before he takes a long gulp at his beer. “I was kind of lonely back there,” he says, “and very distracted by you guys.” He flicks his gaze to Hanzo as though suggesting he saw their little show of public affection that may have gone unnoticed by everyone else. “You make a hot couple, if I may say so.”

After a bit of flirting and small talk to break the ice, McCree has Hanzo and Akande chuckling and opening up to him. One would say flirting with a couple is harder, but if both are in the mood for the perfect night out of their comfort zone, it’s a done deal if the chemistry is right. And so far, it couldn’t be more right.

They may not know each other, but as soon as he spotted Hanzo at the bar, McCree held back a breath and knew he wanted a bite, if possible. He was hoping to get lucky tonight, woo him until those sparse smiles were just for him, but he never thought his night would skyrocket after the most gorgeous man in the club told him he was married.

And to whom! Akande is a big, brawny man with beautiful skin dark as the night and matching eyes that turn deep and mysterious or twinkling when he looks at Hanzo. He’s the man he’d let manhandle him for the night and bless the soreness of his body in the morning. His husband is right up his alley though, cunning eyes, sharp jaw, and tongue, he’s sure of it. McCree cannot foresee what the night has on hold for them, and he definitely hopes before their drinks are empty, they’re heading out of here and into a more private place to find out.

Like most people visiting the picturesque destination, McCree wanted to escape the routine and the same club that’s been occupying his life for the past five years. He owns a successful nightclub that has cost him many sleepless nights and his personal life, but that he’s proud to call his own. Since he moved from New Mexico to the west coast, this the first time he has taken a whole week to himself. After two lonely nights, he’s ready for some action.

“How did you two meet?” McCree asks, narrowing his eyes when Akande’s countenance twists into a withheld smile and Hanzo bursts in a fit of laughter. “Now ya’ gotta tell me.”

Hanzo and Akande share a knowing glance, twin smiles stretching on their lips. “I’m a doctor,” Hanzo says. “And he came in for a consultation.”

“A prostate exam,” Akande adds.

McCree lifts his eyebrows in surprise, leaning forward. “Well ain’t this taking a turn I wasn’t expecting,” he drawls.

“Do you want to do the honors?” Hanzo nudges Akande. “I told the story the last time.” He hopes his husband loosens up a bit. Besides the initial awkwardness of a stranger’s company, as he guessed, Jesse is a charmer with a silver tongue and his husband is almost convinced of inviting him to their hotel. Hanzo has a hunch a single word would rope McCree in.

“I was nervous,” Akande confesses with a smirk on his lips. “But I couldn’t avoid the issue forever. And I was fine until I saw him opening the door and welcoming me inside.” Akande turns to look at Hanzo. “I was definitely not expecting a gorgeous doctor.”

Hanzo graces him with an amused smile. “He stood there staring at me for a solid thirty seconds while I held the door for him,” he points out, and McCree chuckles.

“A bit of drooling too?” McCree winks at Hanzo, joining in the teasing.

“Am I telling the story or are you?” Akande complains, sipping at his drink before continuing as if he needed the added courage. They’ve told this story countless times already. It delights their closest friends. “You’ve seen him,” he shrugs, “he’s beautiful and I couldn’t stop thinking about it and imagining what he would look like underneath the doctor’s coat. Meaning I gave up not getting a boner when the idea hadn’t even crossed my mind until then.”

“Understandable,” McCree agrees, lifting his beer at him.

“Before I had time to dwell on the fact that his fingers were going to be in my ass, my dick was already fond of the idea.” Hanzo laughs at his husband’s remark. “Don’t get me wrong, he was a professional, it was my stupid head bringing up ideas despite the obviously not arousing situation.”

“I didn’t notice you were nervous at all,” Hanzo teases. “He was sparse in words but answered all my questions and seemed to want to get it over with, which isn’t unusual.”

“I do as asked, I took my clothes off behind the folding screen and when I came out we both ignored the raging boner poking the hospital gown.” McCree bursts into laughter.

“This can’t get any better.”

“It does,” Hanzo retorts.

“I do my best to stay still and relax following his instructions. My brain is trying to remind me this a routine check-up that lasts two minutes and that I’m with a professional medical doctor which voice isn’t doing me any favors,” Akande jokes, embarrassment visible in his countenance. “But my dick was rock hard and… let’s just say it had been a while since I was touched that intimately.”

“So?” McCree asks, interlacing his hands over the table and raising an eyebrow at him.

Akande sighs. “I was there, bent over the stretcher with a gloved, lubed finger inside me, and the moment he nudged my prostate the right way I nutted as hard and unexpectedly as ever in my life,” Akande confesses in between chuckles. “My climax hit me so hard my legs turned to jelly and trying to steady myself I pushed the stretcher against the wall and knocked over some equipment.”

“You broke my ECG machine, and I had to get a replacement,” Hanzo quips. “You were mortified about the whole thing.”

“You’re pulling my leg,” McCree says, a chuckle bubbling up in his throat.

“I wish I was, but I speak nothing but the truth,” Akande says with a smile. “Little I knew back then, the man to witness the most embarrassing moment of my life would become my husband.”

“That had happened to ya’ before?” McCree asks Hanzo.

“No, I heard it’s uncommon but,” he turns to kiss Akande’s cheek, “you were my first and my last, and looking at the bright side, you had a very healthy prostate.”

“Oh God,” McCree bursts into laughter again. “Magic fingers.”

“Up to that point, it had been the best orgasm of my life,” Akande jokes.

“Why do I sense there’s more to the story,” McCree graces him with a shit-eating grin. “What did you do after you came back to your senses?”

“He apologized countless times,” Hanzo interrupts. “While I was trying to explain that it was okay, and that we were finished since there was no sign of any issue.”

“I really didn’t care anymore, I couldn’t get out of there faster,” Akande confesses. “I popped my clothes back on, ignored the sticky mess I had made of the hospital gown and prayed for the doctor to be discreet about it with his colleages.”

“But you came back a couple of days after that,” Hanzo says with a teasing smile.

“I had to pick up my blood test results, and he was there at the reception desk.” Akande will never forget the sultry smile that stretched on his lips when their gazes met, recognizing him and the embarrassing moment they had shared. He should have felt ashamed, but again, he was blinded by his beauty. “He smiled at me, and I was lost. Before I could think any better, I walked to him and asked for a date.”

“Ya’ had nothing to lose,” McCree retorts. “Perhaps another taste at those magic fingers.”

“After seeing that big man make a fool of himself and then ask me out with a full-on serious expression, I couldn’t refuse,” Hanzo says with a fond smile. “I think you can imagine what happened next.”

“A happy marriage as far as I can tell,” McCree lifts his beer in a toast. “Cheers to you.”

More anecdotes and shared laughs fill their night as they get to know each other enough to spend the night together. Before they finish their drinks and anyone is tempted to order another round, Hanzo squeezes Akande’s thigh discreetly. His husband nods at him, a slow, sexy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Jesse,” Hanzo calls for him to grasp his attention. Whiskey-colored eyes twinkle at him. “I was wondering...”

“We were wondering,” Akande interrupts, winding an arm over Hanzo’s shoulders.

“If you would like to continue our conversation back at our hotel.” A sultry smirk beams at him. “Or in our bed.”

“You’ve read my mind,” McCree says with a wolfish grin as though a no-strings-attached threesome wasn’t the first thing lurking his mind when he saw them together.


	2. Feel you

Their hotel isn’t far from his, convenient if the night doesn’t turn out as expected and McCree needs an early escape. But all the thoughts about what could go wrong or weird between them vanish when the couple feasts on each other’s mouths in the elevator. McCree’s jaw drops at the scorching hot chemistry between them, the room in his jeans getting uncomfortably tight as they melt against each other. They seem committed to a long, wet kiss, and he wished he was invited. Then Hanzo meets his eyes, crooking a finger at him while the tip of his tongue flicks on Akande’s lower lip.

Hanzo tastes forbidden, his mouth is hot and welcoming, his tongue naughty and suggestive, hardening his cock with promises for the night. Akande watches them as a low grunt rumbles in his throat, but a firm, warm hand presses on his lower back, goading him to deepen the kiss until Hanzo moans into his mouth and the elevator chimes, announcing their floor.

This is fun, and exciting, nothing at all like the hookups McCree finds at the end of his shift on the club. The amount of guys he has taken upstairs to his office for a quick fix for the night instead of taking them home vouches for him. His body is accustomed to meaningless and unpredictable sex. He wouldn’t know what to do in a date, what to say or how to behave. But this? Jesse McCree is made for this kind of unplanned sex encounters. The more the merrier, the wilder the better.

As they get inside their ample hotel room in between jokes, kisses, and unnecessary touches, the thought of experimenting with a couple that seems to share such a deep connection brings his insecurities to the surface. What if he’s the third leg and he can’t make room for himself in between them even if it’s just for the night? McCree intends to make the most of this, whatever it is. If they want him to watch, he’ll watch and rub one off in the meantime, if they want more, he’ll be more than happy to oblige. In his best dreams, he’d be right in between them, taking as well as he gives, not minding at all who is on top or who is at the bottom. The thought sends a frisson through his spine and his cock twitches in the tight trap of his jeans.

Hanzo squirms out of his hold and his lips with a sensual smile and disappears into the bathroom when a pair of eager hands settle on his waist. “Damn, yes,” McCree breathes out at the open-mouthed kisses Akande presses on his neck. He leans back into him, staring behind hooded lids at the closed door and waiting impatiently for Hanzo to come out and join them.

Akande feels a body shudder coursing through him because of his kisses. His hand hustle to unbutton his shirt, tugging lightly to reveal a chest covered in body hair, and rising along with a ragged breath. “Is this okay?” Akande asks.

“Yeah,” McCree gasps. “Touch me.” 

Warm, caring hands move from his stomach to his chest, fondling his skin, his body hair tickling his fingertips, his mouth latching on a mouthful of his neck while his thumbs circle a pair of perked nipples. It feels good to touch another man, and his strained cock answers to the call, pressing against his backside.

Akande has missed the newness of a sudden lover, the unpredictability of his actions, the subtle signs of consent when McCree clasps their hands together and encourages his movements. His sex life with Hanzo is domestic, familiar, at times hot and unexpected, but this opens a new world of possibilities and he cannot thank that man enough for marrying him and offering him the entire world every day. Sometimes it’s just a heated kiss on a bad day, and tonight is the freedom to touch, and bite, and fuck a stranger together.

“Hey,” McCree says in a raspy voice. He thrashes his head back, leaning on Akande’s shoulder, his ragged breath puffing against his cheek. Despite his six feet, he’s taller, which he appreciates. “Since we just met, and this is happening, I’m clean and I always play safe.”

A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth while Akande brushes their stubbles together. “Good,” he croaks. “We’re clean too and we have condoms and lube for the night. We’re covered.”

“I’m in good hands,” McCree teases, his palms molding Akande’s upper thighs while he bites back soft whines of excitement about those teasing fingers on his nipples. “Your husband’s beautiful.”

“I know.”

“You’re not far behind, sweetheart…” McCree sneaks a hand between them, finding his jutting erection and palming it as a moan leaves his lungs. “Goddamnit,” he curses under his breath, squeezing what must be the biggest cock he’s handled in a long time.

Akande rocks into his warm, greedy hand, pinching his nipples as he sucks a mark on the crook of his neck. His balls are so ready to shoot he needs to remind himself the fun has just started, and he needs to cool down. But the man in his arms whimpers, grunts, pushes his backside against his groin and squeezes his bulge like a needy wanton. He moves a hand up to his throat, his Adam’s apple bobbing under his caress as he tilts his head enough for him to bite his mouth and slide a greedy tongue into it.

“You’ve started without me,” Hanzo pouts before a slow, sexy smile grows wide on his lips.

McCree smiles nonchalantly at him. “Beautiful and not fooling around,” he drawls when Hanzo stands in front of him completely naked. Miles of peerless skin ready for the taking, a sleeve of ink on his left arm that surprises him, a tempting cock standing for attention right in his direction.

“Never. Not when he knows what he wants,” Akande retorts. His eyes glitter with mischief from behind McCree’s shoulder, his mouth watering at the sight of his husband.

“You two are wearing too many clothes.” Hanzo arches an eyebrow at them before he turns about and heads toward the bed, making a show of how he bends over in a cat stretch until he’s lying on his stomach and glancing at them over his shoulder.

“That damn ass,” McCree groans, peeling himself off Akande and working on his buckle and toeing his shoes off on his way to the king-size bed. A growly chuckle rumbles behind him, but he doesn’t even mind tripping twice on his own jeans as he tugs them out of the way and onto the cold floor.

Akande peels his clothes off while he watches McCree looming over Hanzo as he spares kisses and bites on the length of his back. A mixture of jealousy and excitement churns his stomach when his husband moans and rolls onto his back to take McCree’s mouth. The man escapes the kiss briefly while looking for Akande. Their gazes meet, and a wolfish grin bares his teeth before Hanzo pulls his boxer briefs down to his thighs.

“Take them off,” he hisses, impatient. “Let me touch you.”

“All yours, darlin’.” McCree shimmies his underwear off and groans loudly when Hanzo’s cold hand wraps around his cock for an ungentle, measuring pull.

“I knew you’d be this big,” Hanzo whispers against his mouth and drinks McCree’s amused chuckle.

Wearing only his boxers, Akande takes a seat near the bed, unable to take his eyes off of them as they kiss, and tease, and touch. The cold fabric of the armchair prickles the little hairs of his nape, but his hand palms and rubs his strained cock. He might as well be naked, his erection huddling on a side, tenting his underwear.

“That’s how’s gonna be?” McCree arches an eyebrow at him while Hanzo licks his way down to his nipple. “I bite and you watch?” Hanzo grits his teeth on the hard nub, eliciting a whine from him.

“Whatever my husband wants,” Akande growls low and raspy.

“Why don’t you get up here with us?” Hanzo purrs, patting the mattress by his side.

“Watch us closely,” McCree adds with a wink. Akande yields to the shared petition and sits next to them with his back on the cushioned headboard. “Ya’ know, I wouldn’t mind being in between you two.” A smile escapes to his lips at McCree’s teasing words, and Hanzo strokes his thigh up and down as though he could tame the nerves that prickle his skin. Having his husband right there when he’s being intimate with a stranger has his dick rock-hard, but one look at his eyes and he realizes whatever doubts clouded his gaze are gone. Akande is on board with this.

“Are you sure you can handle us both?” Hanzo teases, his fingers running across McCree’s fuzzy chest. “Some nights, my husband here fucks me until I’m exhausted, and sometimes he keeps going on.” He flicks his gaze at him, all-knowing and praising.

“Hell yeah, you guys are gonna miss me when I’m gone.” Akande chuckles and strokes Hanzo’s cheek with his knuckles. He loves to see him happy, horny, full of lewd ideas they ought to make true. “But what do you want now, sweetheart?” McCree asks Hanzo.

“I believe you were very bold when we met at the bar…”

McCree clicks his tongue but a sheepish grin stretches on his lips. “Here, in front of your husband?” he teases, lying on his side facing Akande while his fingertips graze Hanzo’s stomach, giving him goosebumps. There’s not a single body hair except for the dark, happy trail down his navel, goading him to lick every inch of it and the cock below.

“And what was that?” Akande arches a questioning eyebrow.

“You wanna tell him, darlin’?” McCree teases, burying his face in the crook of his neck for a gentle bite. Hanzo smirks, cheeks flushing in pink as he meets his husband’s eyes. “No? Okay,” he trails off, “I told him it was a pity he was married ‘cause I would let him spend the night sitting on my face.” McCree’s relayed promise curls his stomach nice and warm, and Akande lets out a deep laugh as he brushes his lips with his thumb.

“You found his weakness,” he retorts. “And I would love to see his face while you eat him up.”

“Speaking of which,” McCree says. “Is there anything I can’t do to you?” His eyes move to Akande. “Anything you don’t like?” Hanzo cups his jaw, a mischievous grin on his face.

“Make me feel good,” he whispers.

McCree takes his mouth for a quick taste before he trails down his chest. He drags his lips over soft skin, providing kisses and crawling down until he nuzzles at the trail of black hair, following it as he inhales his masculine scent and notes how Hanzo arches his spine. Eyes fixed on Akande, McCree lets his tongue out to lick the tip of his cock. The man stares back at him, a growl rumbling in his chest, eyes brimming with lust and what McCree was looking for: approval.

With the help of his hand, McCree swallows his cock until he’s breathing in again the musky scent of his root, his mouth sucking around him. Hanzo bites back a moan and arches his spine into his willing mouth, but before he can bask in the depth of his throat and the wavering of his mouth, McCree drags him out until his dick stands cool into the air.

He pats his side affectionately. “Turn around for me, show me,” he drawls.

Hanzo flips on his stomach so fast Akande snorts and earns a well-deserved glare. Hugging the pillow close to his chest, Hanzo anchors his knees widely on the mattress as he lifts his ass at him. Warm, gentle hands grip his waist and pull him down a few inches, then rove their way to his butt cheeks and spread him until a rush of embarrassment crosses his gaze.

Akande thwarts his attempt to bury his face in the pillow, cupping the side of his head and turning it around to face him. “No hiding,” he chastises in a deep voice that he never dares to disobey.

“No way he can hide from my tongue.” McCree licks his own thumb before his hand presses against his tailbone and his fingertip toys with a pinkish, tight hole that seems to want to swallow it already. He pushes it inside, breaching the ring muscle, outlining it from the inside and noting how Hanzo relaxes into his touch as a soft moan leaves his lungs. It will be a dream to stretch him until he’s ready to take him.

McCree nudges his knees open until he’s satisfied, a hand pressing on his lower back as he sits on his calves and hunches forward to bite a round cheek. “If you tease him long enough, he’ll beg,” Akande chuckles, his hand palming his balls, his thumb stroking up and down his shaft over his underwear. Hanzo’s face turns scarlet red, the tinge spreading down his neck.

“What a quisling husband,” Hanzo mutters.

“You’re lucky I always make good on what I say,” McCree says, “and I’m about to eat you up.” His hot breath puffs against his hole, his finger withdrawing and leaving him awfully empty for a second. McCree lashes his tongue on his clenching hole as a hum rumbles in his throat. The softness of his skin is exactly what he imagined, because he had. McCree couldn’t see a man as sexy as Hanzo and not picture himself revealing all his secrets in a night of mutual relief. His eyes lift to Akande. Even if they’re not alone and someone is following his every move with lustful eyes.

His body gives in, his legs wobbly, but before Hanzo can muffle his whines on the safety of the pillow, Akande grasps a handful of his hair and lifts his head. “Is he good?” Hanzo scrapes his lower lip with his front teeth, nodding as an answer. That’s the best he can do with a twirling tongue swiping down to his balls and up to his tailbone, not paying enough attention to his ass.

McCree pulls at his own throbbing cock as he rounds his hole with his lips and prods with his tongue. He realizes it has been a terrible idea when his balls draw up tightly and he shoots a spurt of pre-cum down his knuckles. His fingertips dig holes on Hanzo’s butt cheek, leaving red marks behind, a stiff tongue pushing and prodding until he’s darting in and out of his ass as he listens to a blue streak of moans and cries.

Everything about him is gorgeous, the noises coming out of him, the lush butt cheeks he holds and hopes later mold his hips, the way his body responds to him and every dirty thing he wants to do to him before he’s out of their lives. The raspy endearments of his husband reach him too, and it goads him to suck and lick and add a finger into the mix because as soon as he’s done, he wants inside that well-prepped hole.

“Go on.” The raspy whisper comes accompanied by a gentle hand threading in his hair and grazing his scalp. Akande meets his eyes briefly before he stares at his tongue swiping up and down his hole while a finger thrusts in and out of him. “Add another.” Hanzo moans on the background, but McCree coats both fingers well into his saliva and tucks them in. They’re snug but he takes them well, and under the attentive gaze of Akande, he licks and bites around them. “Get him ready for your cock,” Akande says all sweet and calm but the command curls his stomach. If his mouth wasn’t busy, he would have blurted out a _yes, sir_.

Once his fingers move in and out of him like a dream and before the lack of lubrication turns the teasing uncomfortable, McCree pulls them out and goes back to fuck him with his tongue. God, he doesn’t want to stop but he should. Hanzo trembles under his mouth, his hips rocking back into him for more. McCree reaches down for Hanzo’s dripping cock. He’s so hard and so ready to melt it’d be a shame not to drive him to his climax now.

“Don’t let him come yet,” Akande says, reclining back against the headboard.

“Please.” Hanzo’s plea comes out muffled as he hides his face in the pillows.

“Ya’ want me inside you?” McCree whispers low and raspy.

“Fuck, yes,” Hanzo moans. 

Scooting closer, McCree hugs his waist with an arm while the other hand exposes him, and he darts his tongue out again to offer him not enough relief to come but just a promise of what will come afterward. His cry for more does silly things to his cock. “I can’t… fuck.” McCree takes pity on him and slows down, resuming the tender caresses of his tongue down his rim. He eases his hold on him and bids goodbye to that gorgeous, tight ass with one last open-mouthed kiss.

“You taste so damn good.” McCree lifts his gaze to wink at Akande. The darkness in his eyes is clear, but he’s pleased, and down his muscled abdomen the thick head of a stiff cock juts under the waistband of his underwear. “Shouldn’t you take those off already?” McCree licks his lips.

Proud of his husband’s assets, Hanzo tugs at his underwear and reveals a long, hard erection that leaves them both gasping with anticipation. Akande wiggles off his boxers and grins, his hand stroking up and down his impressive length under the attentive gaze of both his bed partners. McCree follows the lascivious grip of his fingers, hugging the girth of a shaft that gets even thicker at the hilt. And he thought he was gifted, but this cock is out of this world and made to wreck him.

“Now I know why you married him,” McCree says, smacking Hanzo on the butt. “Besides his smile, of course,” he flirts.

“If you make him beg more, I may have my way with you later on,” Akande promises and McCree winks at him.

Both his hands keep Hanzo in place, his cock hugged by his cheeks as he grinds against his cleft. “God, sweetheart, you’re beautiful.” The mere sight of his curved spine and the sweet friction on his erection is driving him mad with anticipation. McCree is about to ask for supplies when Akande motions to the bedside table to fetch a packet of lube and a condom. He kisses his husband on the lips before he kneels in front of McCree with a smirk. Teeth rip the condom open, his hand reaching for a long stroke down his dick. McCree groans at the surprisingly gentle caress.

“He likes it hard,” Akande whispers rolling the condom down his length, his hand squeezing and stroking all the way down while the other grasps his jaw.

“If ya’ keep touching me like that, I ain’t gonna last,” McCree grumbles, closing the last inch that separates their mouths. His tongue is hot and firm, invading his mouth before he has a chance to do the same as if he wanted to savor the lingering aftertaste of Hanzo. The ripping of another package reaches his ears before a lube-slicked hand coat his length. “Oh God,” he gasps into the kiss.

“Well,” Akande chuckles, “if you can’t finish the job, I’m here.” 

There’s a hint of smugness in his voice that enraptures McCree, and he means to retort something when Akande’s big fingers slick Hanzo’s entrance tenderly with the remnants of lube. One big finger slides inside him and Hanzo moans, mumbling something unintelligible. And just like that McCree’s ready to invade that promising, stretched hole. “Honey?” he asks, massaging his hips as he scoots closer.

“Get inside me,” Hanzo says, his voice wavering with impatience as he stands on his forearms, his husband by his side, stroking his cock with a well-lubed hand. “Now,” he urges.

That’s all McCree needed. He aligns his cock and nudges gently until he sinks into the tight trap of his heat. Hanzo takes him like a dream. The stretch, the clamping of his channel around his needy cock, and the intent gaze of Akande make McCree’s breathing hitch while Hanzo’s moan runs down his spine like thick honey. “You feel so good,” he encourages, his hands massaging his sides while he adjusts to the sudden intrusion. It doesn’t take long before the nigh unbearable clenching on his cock eases, and he can slide another half an inch inside him. 

“Is that what you wanted, baby?” Akande cups his face, running a teasing thumb over his bottom lip.

Hanzo answers with a moan when McCree pulls back only to shove himself back into him in a seamless glide. “Yes,” he breathes out, and true to Akande’s words, he likes it hard. “More.” His hands fist the sheets, eyes fixed on the man who owns his heart and gets off on watching him with a sexy stranger.

Hanzo suspects this idea has been showing up in Akande’s fantasies and wet dreams because he stares into his eyes but his gaze flicks to McCree’s hips. He molds his ass as he strokes in and out of him at a steady pace, getting him used to his girth. The scenario is so hot his dick is leaking a clear trail on the bedding and he has no urge to touch himself because that would mean to end their fun way too soon. But he wants to come so bad he has to bite his tongue so he doesn't beg for more.

McCree leans forward and bottoms out with a grunt. “I ain’t bigger than your husband here, but I promise a good ride,” he teases, following his words by shallow thrusts that leave Hanzo breathless whenever he notes the slight pressure on his prostate. McCree knows nothing of the man beneath him, but he reads his body, the trembling of his legs, the curling of his toes, the whines, and moans that leave him in a gasp whenever he withdraws his cock only to plunge right back in. He aims to drive him mad, to make him feel good and make the most of their night.

Akande relishes in the rosy pink tingeing Hanzo’s cheeks. Usually, this is just for him, and today he gets to see a new side of him, the same blush belongs to another man, the pleasure he drags out of him, the pleas for more that he knows itch on his tongue. Hanzo wets his lips while watching him stroke his cock at a gentle rhythm while he abandons himself to McCree’s onslaughts. He knows what Hanzo wants, so he clasps his jaw, his thumb toying with his bottom lip.

Opening his mouth, Hanzo takes his finger as deep as his husband offers, sucking and moaning and hoping to swallow his dick next. “He’s a naughty one, huh?” McCree says, struggling with a ragged breath. Both his hands keep Hanzo in place while he watches, mesmerized, how his hole engulfs his cock. He’s already on edge but keeping up not to disappoint any of the counterparts.

“If only you knew,” Akande quips, sliding his thumb in and out of Hanzo’s sucking mouth while his left hand fists his cock in a forceful grip. Pre-cum drips down his knuckles as the telltale of his arousal, and he gathers it and smooths the ungentle glide of his hand. A spit-licked thumb traces Hanzo’s lips lovingly before an offer comes out of them.

“Come here,” Hanzo says low and raspy. “I want to suck you off.” 

McCree’s steady thrusts come to a halt before a grin grows wide and wolfish on his lips, then he resumes the rocking of his hips, squeezing tightly those lush buttocks.

He doesn't need to think of it twice. Akande steals the pillow from under his chest and throws it away. He sits on his calves between Hanzo and the headboard, leaning back on the latter, his cock pointing at Hanzo’s starving mouth invitingly. His husband props up on his hands, lust twisting his features when McCree shoves himself balls-deep inside him.

Akande smiles and feeds him his cock, the tip smearing pre-cum over swollen lips, teasing, playing. It jerks when Hanzo flicks his tongue over the smooth skin of his dick, but the corners of his mouth pull upward in the sexiest smile.

“C’mon, give the man what he’s asked,” McCree grumbles, his balls tight and ready to shoot.

Moving his hand to the hilt and easing the angle, Akande watches Hanzo swallow him in until he senses the warm cave of his mouth invade him whole and the back of his throat constricting. The sensation is so familiar it swells his heart after a night of trying out new things, and inviting someone else into their bed, he wonders as he meets Jesse’s whiskey-colored eyes. Any sentiment of jealousy is long gone, perhaps replaced by raw desire after the show he finally gets to participate in.

“Damn me,” McCree drawls, “Wanna switch sides?” He winks because the gesture seems to seep under the man’s skin.

Akande graces him with a smirk, keeping Hanzo well fed, with a gentle hand on the back of his head. Until he needs to breathe, and he pulls out a spit-licked cock, throbbing for more. Hanzo licks his lips, panting, knees inadvertently spreading wider anticipating what he has in mind. None of his partners would dare to deny him, but before any word leaves his lips, Akande speaks.

“Baby,” he gasps, eyes shadowy with untold fantasies. “I’m going to fuck your mouth while he fucks your ass,” he says with a smile.

Hanzo’s stomach flips from excitement, and his cock twitches when his husband voices out his wet dreams. “Yes.” Big, warm hands cup his face, and Akande leans forward to kiss his lips and taste himself in them.

“If it’s too much, pat me on the side, okay?” he whispers against his mouth, and Hanzo smiles. He’s always felt safe by his side, safe enough to explore, to try new things, to go wild and inventive because Akande will protect him from any harm in any situation. Blind trust, blind love, feelings that swell his heart with pride since the first night they spent together.

“I’ll go easy on you, darlin’,” McCree reassures him, taking a much-needed recess while buried in the enticing heat of his body.

“Uh-uh,” Hanzo scoffs, glancing at him over his shoulder. “You better fuck me hard until I choke on his cock,” he turns to his husband. “Same goes for you or I’ll take charge.”

A chuckle rumbles in Akande’s chest, his hands threading in Hanzo’s hair and holding him to look into those deep, black eyes he’d follow to hell and back. His thumbs caress his cheeks when McCree thrusts back inside him, reminding them they’re already fumbling with too much foreplay for their poor hearts.

Akande starts slow, sliding the tip of his cock over his lips, over his flat tongue and deep into his willing mouth. Hanzo stays still, sucking but allowing him to control the depth. For now, Akande settles for an easy rhythm, knowing his husband’s weaknesses. When they fuck he latches on his nipple, on his neck, and usually comes with his fingers in his mouth or sucking on his tongue as they kiss. Tonight, they’re sharing it with someone else, and he can finally give Hanzo what he’s been wanting for so long.

“If you could see yourself’ right now,” McCree mumbles, his hair sticking on his forehead. His hips slam and redden his ass cheeks while he holds his sides so his thrusts don’t send him gagging on Akande’s cock. The thought itself goads him to slam harder into him until his movements translate to the front and Hanzo’s legs tremble. McCree aims there, brushing past his prostate as he commits to a few shallow thrusts against the same spot before he pulls out and comes back in mercilessly.

He enjoys fucking; he loves reading his lovers and knowing exactly what makes them weak. To McCree, his pleasure lays behind his partner, he gets off in their pleasure more than his own; at the peak of their climax, losing control because of him. And Hanzo melting at every plunge of his cock is no different. It’s even better. McCree likes the guy and every tidbit he learns from him or his extremely lucky husband. He’s kind of jealous of what they have, what they share. Tying himself to someone wasn’t his cup of tea, but open-relationships were a thing and he had the living proof in front of him. But he wouldn’t strike that luck.

His muffled moans and throaty whines wrap around his stomach, and worse, his heart, as only the best sex does. They just met, and he wants more, but that’s the good thing about one-night stands, that McCree never sees them again and whatever attachment he felt about them, whatever silly thing that makes his heart tremble with wishes for more, disappear in a few days. Distance and oblivion heal everything. Why would it be different this time? He’d rather be alone than tie himself to someone that will leave sooner than later, or at least that’s what experience has taught him.

Akande meets his thrusts with his own, bucking up and sliding in and out of his mouth with a hand on the back of his head and another sliding down his throat. He feels his length filling him, making him swallow and gag when they’re both bottomed-out each one on their end. “Fuck, baby,” he growls.

His moans die before they can come out of his lips, but Hanzo doesn’t even mind. He focuses on steadying himself on hands and knees while swallowing Akande’s impressive length and taking McCree’s thick cock. He’s already exhausted, his own dick twitching and begging for attention. He’s ready to come wonderfully filled on both sides by two big men whose endearments never cease to reach his ears. Akande’s low, growly praises, accompanied by his cock shoved deep down his throat, while McCree seems to pour a blue streak of sweet nothings just by the mere touch of his hands on his skin and his length stroking in and out of his abused hole.

A kiss between his shoulder blades sends a frisson through his spine. “Look at how well you’re taking us both,” McCree murmurs against his skin, marking his words with the rocking of his hips. Hanzo needs just a little push to reach his climax.

With a handful of his hair, Akande struggles to tame his hips but the warmth of his mouth chases him like a dream come true. Red, spit-licked lips hugging his girth and his throat tightening whenever he invades it. “Don’t stop, baby, I’m close,” he grunts, knowing he either pulls back or shoots his orgasm.

The noises of McCree’s pummeling, Hanzo’s backside lifted in the air and taking everything as if he would never be satisfied, his cheeks red and full of his cock. Akande wrinkles his eyes shut and spills down his throat, both hands holding tenderly his head, his hips rocking into him as his cock twitches, emptying his balls. It lasts a few seconds before he pulls out and slumps back on the headboard, glancing down at a teary-eyed Hanzo gasping a much-needed intake of air after swallowing his load.

Spit glistens down his chin, a pink hue spreading down his neck and chest. Hanzo takes his half-hard cock by the hilt and latches on the tip as if he hadn’t had enough. Akande winces from overstimulation, a hand on his shoulder. “Come for me, baby,” he encourages him, meeting McCree’s heated gaze. The man’s about to let go too.

“You heard him,” McCree teases with a ragged breath. “Suck him hard again but leave something for me too, uh?” His words end with a grunt, his cock pulsing at the rhythm of his heart, of his thrusts. Hanzo’s stretched hole hugs him tightly as if he were trying to squeeze his orgasm out of him.

McCree reaches down for Hanzo’s cock and pounds into him with wild abandon, his gaze lost in Akande’s dark skin, on the beautiful contrast with Hanzo’s and the way his hands thread in his hair and stroke him gently while he endures the relentless suckling of his mouth.

Hanzo’s balls draw up at the squeezing of his hand, sucking, and wheezing for air, legs tired and trembling of supporting him and holding back McCree’s onslaughts. But even if he didn’t want to, he lets go, abandoning himself to the sensations coursing through him, to his body owned by them and not him anymore, unleashing his pleasure as he embraces his climax with a whole-body shudder and a throaty cry for more.

The moment he notes Hanzo’s release in his hand, McCree shoves himself balls deep, enjoying the sweet trap of his hole clenching around him but fighting it to keep thrusting to find his own release. Hanzo’s orgasm feels amazing around his cock, and he cries out a curse as he fills the condom, hugged even tighter by his body.

“God, you feel so damn good,” McCree moans with Hanzo’s soft cock into his sticky hand. He rides out his orgasm until the very last drop and he falls shaky and boneless on Hanzo’s back. It had been a long time since he had the time and the intention to elongate his orgasm until he couldn’t take it anymore; until he felt Hanzo coming because of his thrusts and his hand, all under the attentive gaze of his husband. His encounters are usually fast and methodical, he picks up guys he wants to fuck and they know exactly what’s at stake, but this is heaven.

The shifting beside him and Hanzo’s smug voice brings him back to the bed. “Are you okay?” A gentle hand strokes his hair. He lost it there for a minute, but he grasps the base of his cock and the condom and pulls out before it’s too late.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, kissing Hanzo on the base of his neck. “I knew you two would be a wild ride,” he whispers against his ear, and Hanzo turns about with a slight pout on his lips until he presses them briefly together. As soon as he notes Akande’s eyes on him, McCree groans and climbs out of the bed, “be right back,” and into the adjacent bathroom.

“He’s affectionate,” Akande whispers, surprised. Hanzo lies flat on the bed, wonderfully sore and numb in the afterglow of his climax, but he throws an arm over his husband’s lap and hides his face on the side of his thigh.

“He’s cute,” he murmurs, “and he can deliver a good pounding.” He smirks, pressing a kiss on his husband’s hot skin.

“You’re cute,” Akande says with a grin. “Kinky too, but I knew who I married.” He strokes his hair with his fingers and notes Hanzo leaning into his touch.

“Was it good, or it was just me?” Hanzo asks, making himself at home on his lap, enjoying the brief and surely intentional recess McCree allowed them.

“It was amazing, baby,” Akande admits. “You two together, so hot… you were right about him.” His eyes flick to the bathroom door as it opens.

After disposing of the condom and a quick freshen up in the sink, McCree finds them curled together in bed, Akande combing Hanzo’s hair as they talk, although the conversation stops as soon as he’s back in the room. Sometimes he wished he had a partner too, someone to share this kind of moments you can’t fake or look for in a crazy night. Like this one, McCree chides himself. But the trust, the way they look at each other, the kisses and intimacy that was there and he was invited to witness are getting under his skin. Disregarding his sudden self-loathing moment, McCree smiles, but instead of sliding into bed right beside them, he hunches over to pick up his boxers and peruses the room for the rest of his belongings.

“Jesse?” Hanzo purrs, arching a questioning eyebrow at him. “Where are you going?”

He turns to look at him unabashed of his nakedness but dreading to slip right into one of those awkward moments. He’s had a few threesomes, but they had nothing to do with this, not with a couple like Hanzo and Akande. Even though they just met, McCree sees the connection they have, they kind of night they were expecting. They are sharing that moment in which the third wheel can’t fit because they’re not having sex anymore; some things you just cannot share with an outsider, McCree guesses, and he won’t be the one to make things weird for them.

“Just takin’ my leave here.”

Despite the smile on his lips, Akande stands. Big arms wind around his waist and pull him closer, and every intention of leaving the room falls to the floor as the few pieces of clothing he had collected so far. “Why don’t you come back to bed with us?” he murmurs against his ear.

The same tender affection he saw in them before is pouring over him and he’s soaking it up like a sponge. McCree chuckles from sheer defeat. They barely know each other and yet this situation comes as comfortable as a blanket on a lazy Sunday morning.

“Hm?” Akande hums, his arms loosely wrapped around him as if allowing him the slight chance to escape.

“I don’t want to impose,” McCree babbles.

“Please,” Akande whispers.

“Overstay your welcome,” Hanzo says, stretched on the bed in full display.

For some stupid reason, his brain tells him to run as fast as he can and never look back, but the warmth in his heart is exciting, the butterflies in his stomach snitching that if he stays, he’ll experience more than just sex, more than one night, more than a glimpse to that deep, love connection he craves in lonely nights but he’s unable to pursue on a day-to-day basis.

“Jesse.” Akande kisses his neck, hands roving up to his chest, rubbing against his nipples. 

The breath he was holding in leaves him in a moan. McCree hopes not to fall into a pit nobody will rescue him from; the affection one. They love each other dearly, and perhaps they can pretend to care for him just for the night. 

“What did you guys have in mind?” McCree says with a wolfish grin.


	3. Want you

The awkwardness disappeared at the bottom of a bottle of champagne. They splurged ordering room service and ended up lying naked in bed while drinking, eating and talking for longer than he expected. Sharing kisses, stories, and anecdotes of their lives as if they could condense them all in one night. McCree told them about his club and the nightlife and they turned out to live in the same city which made everything worse; or better, he hasn’t decided yet.

McCree realized Akande’s deep laugh rumbles in his chest and he cannot stop if you spur him on, and Hanzo blushes beautifully and likes kissing and touching either of them casually during their conversation. It felt good, different from the drinks they had at the club, but the good kind of different because it seems… easy, comfortable, _good_.

But soon things get hot again.

Hanzo’s hands are all over him while Akande’s mouth devours him as if he cared. They move things to the shower, but the task of cleaning up is neglected in favor of more touching, more playing, and two pairs of soapy hands exploring his body. Hanzo strokes his cock hard effortlessly while Akande bites and nibbles his shoulder and neck. His length presses in between his cheeks as promising as the sex he knows they’ll be having once they hit the bed.

One word. “Bed.” On Akande’s plump lips against his earlobe, combined with Hanzo’s soft tongue brushing the underside of his cock while he thrusts inside his mouth and McCree comes with a muttered cry, unexpectedly, unable to grasp what threw him over the edge without a warning. One moment he was there, enjoying himself and the ministrations from the other two men and the next his orgasm was turning his wits upside down.

Wet hair sticks to his forehead as he lies on the bed followed by Hanzo. His warm body slides by his in a full-body caress. “Ready for round three?” he whispers. The mattress sinks when Akande settles at the other side.

“You two will be the death of me,” McCree jests, a hand on his chest feeling the hammering of his heart. It should be gone by now, but it isn’t.

“A good death I hope,” Akande grumbles, scooting closer while his warm palm rivets his abdomen and pushes McCree gently on his side. He finds his jaw for a kiss, the stubble scratching his nose. “I want to make you feel good.” He cups firmly his cold butt cheek, and McCree leans into his hand. “Get you ready for me, would you like that?”

McCree stifles a moan and Hanzo chuckles, peppering kisses on his lips as he meets his husband’s eyes over the man in between them. Excitement churns his stomach at the prospect of Akande having his way with McCree. “Jesse…” Hanzo whispers for they need an answer.

“Is this the best night of my life?” McCree jokes, hugging Hanzo close to his chest while teasing fingers brush gingerly his rim, even shyly, and he wants more. He turns about to meet Akande’s lips and breathe his answer against them. “Fuck me.”

“Fuck yes.” The eagerness in his voice melts his heart, but Hanzo distracts him with a pair of deft hands running up and down his torso, with warm, wet lips nibbling at his skin and a thigh sneaking in between his legs, brushing his balls.

After picking up the supplies from over the nightstand, Akande comes back and traps his earlobe into his lips at the same time lube-slicked fingers sneak between his butt cheeks. The cold sends a frisson through his spine, but the warm body against his back and the back and forth of his fingers ease the initial discomfort. Even his cock perks up at the sensation of a single digit prodding and tugging at his hole. It’s been a while since he was comfortable enough to trust someone like this, but if he reads the situation well, they’re not in a hurry, and he’s going to be begging for his cock before he’s even ready to take him.

“If I do something you dislike or I go too fast, you tell me, okay?” A raspy voice whispers against the back of his neck. He hasn’t even breached in yet, testing his tight hole with a fingertip, puffing his hot breath on his clean skin and stretching the time so the man has time to change his mind or ask for more.

“He’s a tease,” Hanzo intervenes, licking his lips while his hand moves down to his ass cheek to spread him.

“It ain’t my first, darlings,” he says with a wolfish grin until it disappears in the shape of a shameful moan.

“But we want to make sure you don’t forget us,” Hanzo retorts.

Akande pushes his middle finger in and he clenches around it. “Damn, yes.” He had forgotten the sweet sensation of being stretched by someone else. Not just his fingers playing with his ass but a caring partner getting him ready for what’s coming next. Ironically, he loves to do this, loves to eat and finger his lovers as he did to Hanzo earlier tonight, but McCree loves, even more, to let someone else take charge for a change. Although that’s a fantasy he cannot always pursue. It requires more than a quick fuck in his office, more than a fast encounter of mutual relief, and he never thought that was exactly what awaited him when following the sweet couple to their hotel room.

“My fingers may be skilled, but his are _thick_ ,” Hanzo teases.

Akande spares kisses on his shoulders while his finger pushes deep inside his heat and out again, the tightness receding at every stroke, his hole swallowing him back in. It’ll take him a while, but Akande seems to take pleasure in this, his cock poking at the back of his thigh. He outlines the muscle, fucks him slowly, fast, deep, whatever coaxes that muscle to yield to his finger. McCree’s needy grunts as he pushes back into his finger curl his stomach and Hanzo drinks them all directly from his mouth as they share more kisses.

Hanzo crawls down his body, dragging his lips over the ridges of his stomach. “Where are ya’ goin’?” McCree has a body made to sin, and they intend to make the most of it while the night lasts. 

“Trust me,” he murmurs, nuzzling below his navel. “You won’t be complaining.”

Despite his recent orgasm, McCree is half-hard again and ready for more. Hanzo takes him into his hand, strokes him slowly. His cock swells while he saunters his way down a thick line of fuzz. He smells of his husband’s soap and the scent itself sends a jolt of pleasure through his brain. Familiar even though he’s a stranger, and he surrenders to the urge to taste his cock again. Gorgeous, thick, uncut, unlike his husband’s. He rounds the head with his lips and toys with the still hidden tip, coaxing it to come out.

“Move your leg over his side,” Akande whispers, and McCree obeys.

Hanzo cups his balls in his palm as he suckles at his cock while Akande sinks his finger to the second knuckle. McCree buries his face in the pillow to muffle a groan. “Gimme another.”

“Sure?” He’s smiling the word.

“Please,” he whispers. Akande nuzzles at his nape as he withdraws his finger enough to push two, tugging until McCree relaxes and he’s trapped again by his tight hole. “Yeah, that feels good,” he mumbles, taking a handful of Hanzo’s hair and not knowing if he means Akande’s fingers or the wonders of his mouth; probably both. He glances down at him, lips tightly wrapped around his girth, sucking so good and so slowly he feels dizzy and overstimulated. If he had any worries about not getting hard, they’re long forgotten in Hanzo’s mouth. Akande shoves his fingers to the second knuckle and out again, fucking him and stretching him with the same patience and determination his husband blows him.

“How long since you bottomed?” he teases, trying to distract him.

“Not _that_ long,” McCree chuckles, moaning softly when Hanzo takes him an inch deeper only to pull away and suck at his already throbbing tip. “But enough to feel you in the morning.”

McCree can’t decide if to pay attention to his fingers or Hanzo’s mouth, wanting nothing more than to abandon himself to the pleasure and come again. “Do you like what he’s doing to you?” Akande whispers, trapping his earlobe for a quick bite. “He could suck your dick for an hour and wouldn’t let you come.”

“Jesus,” McCree gasps.

“He won’t give you enough, he’ll drive you mad,” Akande teases, “tell me how I know…”

Surprisingly, McCree has no quick answer no smart retort, he just moans and rocks his hips back and forth into Hanzo’s delectable mouth or Akande’s thick fingers. They’re both building up his climax so gradually he feels like coming at any minute. But it’s the knowledge they’re taking care of him, ensuring he feels good, cared for, that he’s enjoying himself and taking pleasure in what they do. It’s usually the other way around, and fuck if it isn’t amazing. McCree lies there and receives the pleasure he gives and everyone takes for granted.

Akande sucking a bruise on his neck, his fingers thrusting deep and out his needy hole, the burn of the stretch feeling better than ever, and Hanzo’s mouth wavering around his dick. He swallows him deep into his throat and lets him out with a moan. His cock is hard and pulsing at the rhythm of his heart, his ass clenching into those fingers to keep them inside. Everything’s too much and his balls draw up in the comfortable cradling of Hanzo’s hand.

“Wait, damn,” McCree breathes out, reaching down to grasp the hilt of his cock and thwart the orgasm trying to escape him. Hanzo stops sucking but keeps him into his mouth as if waiting for his release, but Akande pulls his fingers out and shushes him. “If you keep going on like this I ain’t gonna last,” he says with a ragged breath. “I’m comin’ right here and now.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Akande’s throaty voice laces around his heart. “Come if you want and tell me what I can do to help you.” Bold and smug, the man knows what he’s doing in bed and he’s becoming putty into his hands.

Hanzo takes him out with a wet plop. “Not yet,” he quips, and McCree chuckles, the urge to come receding a little. “I want him to fuck me first.”

“Can’t wait to be inside ya’, darlin’,” McCree teases, turning about to stare into Akande’s deep eyes. “And I’m more than ready to take you.”

“I like the sound of that.”

With one last peck on his lips, Akande reaches for a couple of condoms, his husband ripping open a packet of lube. “Jesse,” he purrs, pushing his legs against his chest and waiting for him. “Get inside me.” McCree takes the condom Akande offers and rolls it down with trembling hands, kneeling in front of Hanzo and watching his own slicked fingers toy with his stretched hole.

“The death of me,” he mutters, coating his cock in more lube.

Akande kneels behind him, big hands settling on his hips, his large frame looming over him. “Don’t cum until I’m inside you,” he teases, motioning both closer to where his husband lies sprawled and ready for them. “I want to feel you around me.”

“Easier said than done,” he jests. McCree nestles Hanzo’s butt cheeks in his hands and scoots closer until his thighs bracket him and keep him in place. He looks at him, swollen lips and hair mussed over the pillow. The image strikes his heart like an unmerciful arrow. “Damn gorgeous,” he whispers, his thumb teasing at his hole knowing he’ll be there in just a second.

“All yours tonight,” Akande rumbles against the shell of his ear, aligning his cock against his hole, his stomach churning in a mixture of nerves and the desire to be the one fucking Hanzo, but the hand on McCree’s backside reminds him he’s also getting something special tonight.

The moment the tip of his cock plunges in, McCree groans as he closes his eyes, letting his heat engulf him whole. His hips swivel forward, his lungs empty of air as he notes again the sheer beauty of him around his girth. “God.” He bottoms out, opening his eyes to a smirking Hanzo, chest and face flushed in desire, his dick leaking on his stomach. The muscle, tender from the previous session, hugs him to perfection.

A big palm moves from his tailbone to his upper back, pushing him down until he’s chest against chest with Hanzo, hands at both sides of his head. “Howdy.” He smiles one of those sexy grins that usually melt the women on the spot and bring the guys to their knees.

“You’re cute,” Hanzo retorts, moaning when McCree thrusts inside him, his cock putting pressure on his prostate.

"Just cute?" McCree thrusts again.

“You, tease.” Hanzo huddles his legs at both sides of his torso, and McCree hooks one of them on his elbow pit, sliding just a tad deeper. His hands thread into loose strands of short, brown hair. He glances over his shoulder and smiles at Akande, his gaze lost in McCree’s ass, his hands cupping his butt cheeks and spreading him for what he recognizes is what his husband loves to do when he’s a gaping mess full of his cum.

Akande pushes his thumb inside him, testing he’s ready to take more because his size is not shy. He licks his lips while teasing his lubed hole. He can imagine all too well what it is like to be buried in Hanzo’s heat, unmoving. He could sleep being inside him, and Hanzo could torture him with a long make-out session with his cock shoved deep into his ass. Akande realizes the moment he’s inside McCree, he’ll lose it. Too horny, too needy, unable to wait a second longer when everything he wants is right in front of him.

“C’mon, give it to me,” McCree says, trying not to sound too desperate and failing.

A throaty chuckle rumbles in his chest. Akande crouches forward, dipping his tongue on the end of his spine and down his ass while his hands keep him wide open. McCree’s loud groan dies in Hanzo’s starving mouth. He muffles his cries of pleasure with his tongue, tugging at his hair and clenching around his cock. Hanzo knows what Akande is doing to McCree’s hole, and jealousy coils deep down in him and translates into his most basic instincts. He wants to bite, and moan, and squeeze his cock to make this even more enthralling for himself and for McCree whose desperation hangs by a thread.

Hanzo reaches down with his free hand until his fingers graze McCree’s rim and Akande’s warm, wet tongue. His husband licks his fingers, lashes his tongue on his stretched hole and smiles when Hanzo slides his middle finger inside him as if they were both testing McCree’s patience.

“Jesus, guys,” McCree cries out, beet red and so ready to spill he struggles to breathe. His cock jerks inside Hanzo, and he groans, thrusting deeper inside him and regretting it just a tad too late. This could be the first time he comes inside a guy without pounding into him.

A mean bite on his neck distracts him. “Stay still or you’ll come, Jesse,” Hanzo says before taking another mouthful of his flesh. 

“Ah,” he gasps, “I’ll reckon I’ll come anyway if you keep this up.” As if regretting the ruthless love bites that his husband is used to but not the stranger in their bed, Hanzo kisses him and mumbles an apology into his ear. McCree’s heart melts. “Ya’ can bite me all ya’ want,” he says, rocking back into his finger and forward into his needy hole.

Akande moves Hanzo’s hand away and fondles McCree’s butt cheeks, straightening on his knees behind him, his fat cock resting on his cleft as he rips open a condom and rolls it down his length. Packs of lube and discarded condom wrappers scatter on the bed, sheets tumbled and draping down the floor. This was not how he expected to spend the night, but he positions his cock and slowly plunges the lubed tip into him without a second thought. He hasn’t been with another guy since they started dating, and he never thought he would.

The moment the thick head breaches in, McCree clenches so hard Akande stays stock still, stroking his side. “Tell me when you’re ready,” he mumbles, struggling with the urge to make room for himself with a rash onslaught. 

“Gimme a sec,” McCree grunts, panting on Hanzo’s neck. 

Sometimes they like it that way, the need to fuck each other pulling the strings and making them finish a day of stress and weariness into five minutes of raw sex. But this has nothing to do with that, and Akande waits patiently for the tightness to recede. He wants him to have a good time, to enjoy his cock the way his husband does, to remember what was like to own a stranger’s pleasure for a night, or two. Not that he misses the awkwardness of the aftermath, but the surge of excitement, the blurry want, the need to disappear into another man’s body without worrying about the consequences. He basks in the freedom of doing this without doubting their love for each other.

If what happens tonight changes something in their marriage, he can’t really tell now, but it would be for the better, as always. They never discussed an open relationship, so Akande always thought other guys were out of his reach, and he never minded, he likes being Hanzo’s and Hanzo loves being his. But his actions tonight point that he wants more of their sex life. He will always please him, they’ll always find a middle ground as long as they do it together. This feels good, right, and the man between them seems to snitch Hanzo’s unspoken desires louder than he ever wanted to listen.

“Relax, let him in,” Hanzo whispers, dragging his lips over his temple. “He’s good, isn’t he?”

McCree chuckles. “Damn, he is,” he says, propping up on his elbows as he gets used to the burn and the stretch. Akande graces him with shallow thrusts while he leans forward and traces a road of open-mouthed kisses from his neck, down between his shoulder blades, following the curve of his middle back and feeling his steady breathing on the tip of his lips. “Just like that,” McCree moans, “you’re big, did you know that?” he jokes.

His hands palm his backside again, squeezing gently as he pulls out and glides right back inside him. “And you’re tight,” he groans, his body fitting around him like the condom he wears. The movements, although subtle, transfer to Hanzo unavoidably, and he moans as he mouths at McCree’s neck.

Akande leans forward, a hand on the bed, the other on McCree’s hip. “Move, fuck him and take as much as you want from me.” He thrusts balls-deep inside him before pulling halfway out. “I’ll take care of you,” he whispers against his ear, meeting briefly his husband’s lustful gaze. He stays still as he follows the movements of the bodies on top of him with a needy sway of his hips.

Hanzo's fantasies never went this far. He could have proposed this to Akande any night at a club, they could have been searching for guys to spend a night of self-indulgence with, but not any guy was good for Hanzo. When he saw McCree, he thought about it, and when he spoke, he knew. A hunch shrank his heart and it had to be him, tonight, the three of them. So far, he hasn't been wrong about Jesse and Akande seems delighted buried in his body. Their eyes meet over his shoulder, and he reads the same desire that twists his countenance when they're together.

“This is illegally good,” McCree mumbles, anchoring knees and forearms on the bed, pinning Hanzo against the mattress as he rocks his hips deep into him and back into Akande’s wonderfully aligned cock. “Oh, Goddamnit,” he curses, yielding to Hanzo’s sweet hole clenching around his girth, and Akande’s thick cock stroking in and out of him as he moves.

Hanzo is worked up by the friction he gets against McCree’s firm stomach, pre-cum leaking down his shaft and smearing on his skin. Warming up his cock for so long has him rock hard. His hole pulses and swallows him whenever he puts pressure on his prostate, and merely seconds into this, he realizes neither of them will last too long. He sneaks a hand between them and wraps it around himself, whining needily, McCree thrusting at a steady rhythm and biting softly his earlobe.

“Already, sweetheart?” he teases, but when he straightens to meet his eyes, Hanzo graces him with a smirk before the tip of his tongue trails his way down his neck to flick against a perked nipple. Hanzo suckles around the hard nub, pumping his cock in a tight fist as he hums a moan into his skin. Elongating this isn’t something he can aspire to, and he’s fine with it.

“Harder.” Akande slams back into him, speeding up McCree’s movements knowing his husband is about to melt on the spot. His hot breath puffs against his nape and McCree shudders, balls-deep into Hanzo at the same time Akande ravishes him from behind.

McCree loses the last of his sanity, his hips taking over for him, pounding Hanzo against the mattress, his cock swelling inside him, his balls heavy, coaxed by the way he latches on his nipple, the way his hole squeezes him on his way out and swallows him back on his way in. His movements become frantic as they do when he’s fumbling at the verge of his climax, but his gaze is lost in Hanzo’s lavishing beauty as he moans, and releases a hard, wet nub, thrashing his head back onto the pillows as he spills a hot gush of cum between their stomachs.

The sweet fluttering of his hole is too much for him. Deep, fast thrusts smack his cheeks because the harder he goes, the deeper he sinks back into Akande’s thick cock. With a growl, McCree abandons himself to his impending orgasm. Akande notes it, plunging his cock deep inside him and stroking all the right places to set him on fire, filling him to the brim and never leaving him empty despite the mad pounding of their hips. He meets his movements in perfect sync, and envies the man feeling Hanzo’s orgasm as he seeks his own. McCree comes thoroughly inside the condom and keeps riding him, his cock still hard as it twitches and jerks in the comfortable trap of Hanzo’s body. The man writhes and trembles, but spurs him on with words he barely understands. Is Hanzo even speaking English?

“Fuck, you’re both hot,” Akande growls. He swipes his tongue over McCree’s shoulder, his body trembling in the afterglow, the sudden clenching around his cock trapping him there for a few moments until he can move again. Maybe he should pull out, and when McCree winces at the first thrust and lets out a whine of discomfort, Akande bites tenderly his skin. “A bit sensitive, huh?” He pulls out, getting rid of the condom and stroking his cock. Not everyone can keep going like his husband does, and it’s fine for him.

Taking the full extent of his cock after his climax is too much for McCree, no matter how much he cherishes the soreness and the burn left behind. “Yeah.” 

His tongue swipes his bottom lip as he stares at McCree’s gaping hole, at Hanzo’s flustered face and a mischievous smile as he holds the man into his arms, his half-hard cock surely still inside him. “Come on me,” McCree glances back at him with a weary grin, and Akande grasps his cock tightly so he doesn’t shoot his load just by those words alone.

McCree pulls out, securing the base of the condom. Hanzo moans, pouting at the empty feeling. “Sorry, darlin’,” he mumbles against his lips. “Wouldn’t want to make a mess of you.”

“It’s going to be my husband the one to make a mess of you, Jesse,” Hanzo purrs, meeting Akande’s heated gaze as he pumps his cock. McCree seems to find effortlessly every single one of their weaknesses and ask exactly for what they want, without them having to ask or suggest. He loves to come all over him, to mark him, make a mess of them as they fuck so their only chance is a quick shower afterward. And McCree just asked for it.

Akande straddles McCree’s stretched legs, heavy balls resting on top of his cheeks, the tip of his cock smearing pre-cum on his lower back, his lips finding the mark of his teeth on his shoulder; then Hanzo’s mouth for a quick kiss all tongue and desire as if they had been missing each other. McCree turns his head to look at them, and Akande plants the same eager kiss on his lips, followed by a grunt of pleasure. His balls draw up, their taste intertwined in his mouth, his cock twitching his release as his climax washes along his whole body like a jolt.

“Fuck,” Akande curses, his hips fucking his hand, as he spills all he has left on McCree’s beautiful skin. He clasps his free hand with Hanzo’s, nose buried in McCree’s nape. “Fuck, yes,” he moans, slamming every word into his tight fist. 

McCree notes hot gushes landing on his lower back, dripping down the sides as he experiences a rush of arousal at how sexy they are together, at how Hanzo kisses his jaw and praises him, at how Akande nuzzles at his nape, emptying his lungs against his skin as he empties his balls on his body. He wants more, and he doesn’t even know how to ask for it.

Despite his need to lie boneless on top of them, Akande straightens and takes a quick glance at his mess, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “That was sexy as hell.”

“Agreed,” McCree says with a half-smile, glad he’s not the only one blown away by their encounter. But before Hanzo’s warmth envelopes him and doubts assault his mind, he scrambles out of bed and heads toward the bathroom to dispose of the condom in his hand.

“Need help?” Akande winks at him from the bed, Hanzo wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “I can break free from him.” Hanzo nudges him playfully.

“Got it.” McCree throws a clean towel at him so he can take care of Hanzo and decides the stream of water from the shower is the only help he needs. But nothing can wash away how they have gotten under his skin so damn easily. This is one of those situations where he should run away as fast as he can before he hurts himself wanting what he cannot have. He wished he could find someone like… them, someone to trust blindly, to lose himself into their body and an endless session of unrestrained sex and the intimacy that follows afterward. A deep sigh leaves his lungs as he cleans up and decides that’s the end of the night.

Meanwhile, curled around each other in a messy bed and an even messier bedroom, Hanzo and Akande take advantage of the privacy of the moment to bask in the afterglow. “Can we adopt him forever?” Hanzo whispers, trusting the stream of water resounding in the background to conceal his words.

Akande laughs, realizing he wouldn’t mind more of this. “Sharing you was funnier than I anticipated.”

“See?” Hanzo bites his lower lip. “But he’s good and hot, and he fits so well in between us…”

“Jesse's also an adult with a life of his own,” Akande retorts. “We should ask for his number though, and how long he’s staying in Ilios.”

“Look at you,” Hanzo teases, “ready to…”

“Hook up from time to time?” A dopey smile stretches on his lips at the prospect, as he suspects both want to keep exploring this side of their relationship with him. Jesse McCree is intriguing and sexy, and they needn’t more than one night to realize. “Is it bad that I want to get to know him?” Akande whispers with a slight frown between his eyebrows.

“No.” Hanzo strokes his jaw with his knuckles. “He’s fun, and I can’t blame him for wanting my husband’s dick or my pretty ass.” Akande chuckles at his remark, but what really sticks in his mind is the loneliness behind McCree’s apparent nonchalance. He knows there’s more to him than what he let them see.

“Hey,” McCree gets out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. “You guys staying in Ilios long?”

“The rest of the week,” Hanzo hustles to answer, but McCree smiles shyly as he picks his boxers up from the floor. “Jesse McCree,” Hanzo scoffs, “don’t you dare put your clothes on, there’s a naked rule in this bedroom.”

“Ain’t I exhausted you yet, darlin’?” he drawls, winking at him despite the lump in his throat.

“You wish,” Akande retorts. “Where are you going at this hour? Stay with us, the bed’s big enough for three.” McCree is torn between taking up their offer or leaving and saving himself the heartache. Akande notes his hesitation, and fears pushing too far. He seems like a guy that has his shit together, that does this thing very often and a needy couple wanting to cuddle with him maybe it’s too much. “Unless you prefer the solitude of your hotel room, in which case we’ve done everything we can to convince you to stay.” Hanzo nudges him not as stealthily as he intends. “At least let us meet you for lunch tomorrow,” he offers as he rubs his chest.

Hanzo huffs at his husband, scrambling out of his lap and onto his back, wearing his confidence as clothes, darting his eyes into McCree’s. _He’s a cuddler_ , he mouths, patting the mattress invitingly. McCree grins. “Come to bed with us, we are not that bad, are we?”

McCree shakes his head, tossing the towel and his underwear aside and climbing on the bed beside Hanzo. “You guys are gonna regret this in the morning,” he teases.

“Oh, for sure,” Akande rolls his eyes, making himself comfortable and throwing an arm around Hanzo, his knuckles brushing McCree’s set of abs while his mind rambles about the many possibilities upon waking up. Because as of now, he needs sleep and rest or so his body tells him as his head hits the pillows.

“We might even want to treat you for breakfast.” 

“And lunch,” Akande adds. Hanzo turns his back to his husband, burying his face in McCree’s comfortable chest and pulling him closer so he falls asleep bracketed by two dreamy men.

“I’m not used to this,” McCree whispers as if his lips had betrayed him.

“Then give up,” Hanzo mumbles against his skin. He does just that, closing his eyes to the darkness invading the room when Akande turns the lights off and silence envelopes them. Their warmth is intoxicating, heady, like a drug he knows he’ll crave in lonely nights from now on. “Don’t think, Jesse.”

That’s one thing he might be good at. Especially when it’s about ignoring what he wants and tricking himself into a lonely life where fear hides underneath his bed. That’s probably why he never fucks anyone in his own bed and he’d rather do it in his office. “You’re always so friendly with the strangers you bring to your bed?” he teases half-asleep already.

“It was our first time,” Hanzo purrs, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“You set the bar too high,” Akande confesses, “you probably ruined threesomes for us.”

“I’m flattered,” he drawls as a pleased chuckle rumbles in his chest. “And I’m always available for a call, if you know what I mean.”

“We’re definitely visiting your club, don’t you think for a moment you can get rid of us that easily,” Akande promises, because it sounds like it as if he were looking forward to meeting him again when they haven’t even said farewell.

“Jesse,” Hanzo mumbles.

“Yes, darlin’?”

“Can I wake you up with a blowjob?”

The teasing tune in his voice makes him laugh again. Akande’s chuckle reaches him too and McCree swears he’s already dreaming because this feels too good to be true. “Sure thing,” he replies, finally relaxing into the bed, letting his body sink into their embrace as sleep wraps around his mind. He won’t overthink, he’ll let them coil around his heart and hope for the best. Whatever comes out of tonight, time will tell, but at least he can enjoy the first night of what he hopes is the start of a friendship.

Little he knew back then their love was so thick it would swallow him whole, adhering into his soul and healing long-ignored wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ ˂ᵒ͜͡ᵏᵎ⁾✩


End file.
